Can't Blow Out a Fire
by Carfiniel
Summary: Set post-Hogwarts, during the Voldemort War. Harry learns that Justin Finch-Fletchley is in danger, and tries to warn him. But will Justin listen, or will he show courage to rival a Gryffindor?


Can't Blow Out a Fire

"The man is dead, the man is dead 

_You can blow out a candle  
But you can never blow out a fire  
Once the flames begin to catch  
The wind will blow it higher..._

_The man is dead, the man is dead _

_And the eyes of the world are watching you now...  
  
_

_You gotta waken up, you gotta face up  
I think you gotta open up _

_The eyes of the world are watching you now  
You gotta waken up, you gotta face up  
You know you can never turn away_

_Never turn away"_

-- "Biko" Simple Minds, _Street Fighting Years_  
  


"I've had a letter from Dean," Hermione said, coming into Harry's office without bothering to knock.

Harry looked up from the papers he was perusing for the fifth time.  Something was missing, he had almost grasped it...  But Hermione had come in, and the tendril of thought was dashed away.  He scowled.  "Learn to knock, why don't you?"

"All right, be snarky.  But I think it's important you see this."  She plunked a parchment down in front of him and he reflexively began reading.

_Dear Hermione--_

_I hope all is well with you.  I know you've been looking into Muggle schools--I hope you won't neglect Eton, as I have heard it is a good school, if your children  are unable to attend Hogwarts.  For myself, I'd be Petrified if I had to attend a Muggle school now.  So many ways to mess up and give away that I'm a wizard.  Fortunately the Art Institute, while technically a Muggle institution, is chock full of wizards and witches.  There are several of us who watch each others' backs, and keep in touch with news of the wizarding world.  Interestingly enough, much of the art is actually very political in nature.  I would never have imagined it to be true, but even pictures such as Christ on Golgotha, or the martyrdom of saints, are often political in nature.  Anyway, enough about me--I'm not the center of the world, I know.  Give my regards to everyone at your home, and as always, be safe._

_Love,_

_Dean_

After a minute he looked back up at her, perplexed.  "Hermione, this is a nice letter, but why do you think it's important?"

She smirked at him.  "I'm not corresponding with Dean for my health, Harry.  It was Ron's idea--he thought it'd make more sense if Dean were writing to me, rather than to Ron.  So Dean and I worked it out."  She muttered a few words Harry couldn't hear, then said, "_Revelare_."  She touched her wand to the parchment.

With Hermione's spell, certain words changed from black ink to red.  Harry studied these for a moment.  _Hermione--Eton attend Hogwarts.  Petrified Muggle.  Art Institute wizards and witches.  Watch backs, news.  Political.  Golgotha martyrdom political.  Dean._  After puzzling over this for several minutes, Harry looked up at Hermione.

"All right, I give.  What does it mean?"

She smiled.  "It's passing along intelligence.  _Eton attend Hogwarts, Petrified Muggle_, means Justin Finch-Fletchley.  You remember, he was down for Eton, if he hadn't been accepted to Hogwarts, and he was Petrified our second year.  _Art Institute wizards and witches_ means that Dean is in contact with at least one Death Eater, possibly more.  _Watch backs, news, Political_, means that Dean's been watching Justin's progress in the wizarding world, and the intelligence has to do with Justin's political ambitions.  _Golgotha_ is a reference to Christ's crucifixion, which happened on Golgotha, called the Hill of Skulls.  Skulls are the Dark Mark, you see?  _Martyrdom political_ means someone is planning to kill Justin."  She looked at him with triumph in her eyes.

Harry didn't have to feign his astonishment.  "I can't believe you got all that out of this letter," he said admiringly.  "That must have been a pretty complicated codespell you designed."

She looked down modestly, but he knew she was pleased.  "I think we should get someone in contact with Dean for the details.  Justin's been helping our cause an awful lot, Harry."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.  "Yes, he and his party have been very important in the fight against Voldemort.  If only I could get him to use Voldemort's name.  It would be a terrible blow to lose his support.  But still, if the Death Eaters are planning to kill him, that means he's really having an impact.  I've always liked Finch-Fletchley," he added.  "All right, I'll talk to Seamus--Ron's not back yet, is he?"  When Hermione shook her head, he nodded again.  "Right, then.  Go find Seamus, bring him up to speed on Dean's letter, and then send him in to me."

~*~

A week later, Seamus was back in Godric's Hollow, sunburned and more relaxed than he had been in weeks.  He reported immediately to Harry's office, where Harry and Hermione were going over plans for Ron's birthday.  Seamus kissed Hermione's cheek and saluted Harry, grinning.  "Interrupting big plans, am I?" he asked.

Harry laughed.  "Do you know how difficult it is to plan a surprise party for your Chief Intelligence Officer?" he asked wryly.  "I never know who's going to leak the information to him."

Seamus laughed and raised his right hand.  "Won't be me, Brigadier.  I promise."

Amused, Harry shook his head and went to sit behind his desk.  "Take a seat, both of you," he said, Summoning the chairs across the room for them.  "I want a full report, and Hermione will obviously have insights we thick fellows will miss."

Seamus nodded.  "Let me tell you, Chief, it wasn't easy getting a word alone with Dean.  He's got a girlfriend who's too smart to be allowed--though not as sharp as our Hermione here," he said, grinning at her.  "She doesn't know Dean's a Phoenician, doesn't even know anything about the Order, but she does know stuff about Finch-Fletchley Enterprises, and she's an avid supporter of Justin's.  So we think she's safe enough, but he's unwilling to compromise security, of course."

"Good.  I knew I could count on Dean for discretion," Harry said approvingly.  "How did you get in?"

"I pretended I was an old chum of Dean's from West Ham," Seamus said, astonishing Harry--and, from her expression, Hermione as well--by losing his Irish accent entirely and replacing it with a stuffy British one.  "Should have seen me, showing up in a business suit, pinstripes and all, and flashing a fake business card in her face, Fiennes and Fiennes, Import/Export.  She bought it, though, thought I was a real Muggle."  He grinned and dropped the British accent.  "Dean greeted me with the proper amount of surprise and delight, and promptly suggested the most expensive restaurant in town when I offered to take them to dinner.  When she was in the toilet, he told me there's a small cell of Death Eaters in town, one of whom is related to an Art Institute witch in his class.  He gave me a date--next Tuesday--and the name of the conference center where Finch-Fletchley's supposed to be giving a speech.  Said they were planning to Apparate in, Stupefy a bunch of people, and Avada Kedavra Finch-Fletchley and his big-name supporters."

Seamus shook his head.  "Don't know how they're going to pull it off, but even if they do, they're a bunch of berks to try.  Voldemort'd be better off ignoring Finch-Fletchley and letting Fudge run him down.  If Finch-Fletchley's curse-killed in the middle of a political convention, people aren't going to be pointing the finger at Fudge; they'll start lending credence to the story the Anti-Obstructionist Party is putting about."

Harry nodded slowly.  "You're right about that.  I wonder if this plan has Voldemort's sanction, or if it's a few Death Eaters taking the initiative upon themselves."

Seamus held up a hand.  "Well, you haven't heard the rest of it, yet.  Gabrielle came back from the bathroom before Dean could tell me anything else, but when we were leaving the restaurant, I made a reservation for me and a 'business partner' for lunch there the next day.  I told Dean and Gabrielle that I'd be in town for the next couple of days, and I'd be in touch again before leaving town."

"Good thinking," Hermione said.

Seamus shrugged.  "I knew Dean had more information he wanted to give me, and I hoped I might do a bit of poking around myself, quietly.  In case I was being watched, I looked up a friend of my mam who'd left the Republic a few years ago, and took her to my lunch reservation the next day.  We had a nice time catching up, and she's got a very pretty daughter."  He leered, making Hermione laugh.  Harry bit back his impatience.  "Anyway," Seamus continued, "two nights later, I got my chance.  I'd got hold of Gabrielle's art class timetable, and one afternoon when she had an evening class coming up, I rang up Dean and asked if he wanted to hit a pub for dinner.  He checked with her and she said to go on and have a good time."

Harry nodded.

"Turns out," Seamus said, his voice growing grave, "Finch-Fletchley's ex-girlfriend is a member of the Death Eater circle who's planning to kill him.  She's an American bird he picked up when she was touring with her Quidditch team last year, but I don't think she's the forgive-and-forget type of girl.  She knows him too well, Harry, right down to the dress robes he'll be wearing Tuesday."

Harry frowned.  "How can she know things like that?  Are they still in contact?"  
  


Seamus shook his head.  "She's just bloody good.  Or bad, I reckon.  Anyway, Dean had this information from his mate, who'd overheard the conversation and told him because he knew Dean and Finch-Fletchley were at Hogwarts together."

"So the mate, he's on our side?" Harry asked.

"Dunno about that, Chief, because Dean didn't seem too certain himself.  I'd say we have to be cautious, whatever we do, just to make sure Dean isn't tied to the Order in any way.  If you want to send in operatives, they need to be anonymous, Americans, if you can--and we can put about that they'd been on her trail for a while."

"So this American Quidditch player, what's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Margaret Nixon," Seamus said.  "She plays for the Texas Twisters, I think."

"Yeah," Harry said, thinking.  What could they do to protect Justin?  They didn't have any Americans working this side of the pond with them, and any contacts he had in America were likely to be too late to help.  No, there was always the chance Dena Davies was still in Wales with the Pendragons.  That might do it.  He nodded shortly.  "Right.  I'm going to send an owl over to the Pendragons, see if they've still got their American cousin with them.  Then I'll put her on the job.  In the meantime, I'm going to Manchester to see Justin."

~*~

"I will not moderate my opposition to You-Know-Who," Justin said, turning away.  "How can you of all people ask this of me?"  He went to stand by the window, but turned his back on it, facing Harry again.  "Potter, I know you have your ways, and you should know I have mine.  We're on the same side here."

"I'm not asking you to play down your opposition, Justin.  I know we're on the same side.  Believe me, I'm incredibly grateful to have you as an ally."  Harry scrubbed his hand through his hair, leaving it even less tidy than it had been.  "It's just--you need to be more careful.  When my people start uncovering plots to off you, that's not a good sign."

Justin smiled tightly.  "I've already thanked you, Potter.  Don't make me keep doing it.  I don't flatter myself that my life is that much more valuable than anyone else's."

_Yes, you're entirely self-effacing,_ Harry thought bitterly.  He sighed.  "That wasn't what I meant.  It's just that Voldemort is starting to view you as a threat.  While on the one hand, that's a good thing, you've got to realize that you need better security than you have."

"You think I don't have security?" Justin said, gesturing around him.  "This room is monitored with a Muggle electronic system, in addition to having half a dozen wards set up around the room, and another dozen set up around the entire building.  Trust me, Finch-Fletchley Enterprises is safe."

"My parents thought they were safe," Harry said.

Justin's smile became a little patronizing.  "Harry, that was a long time ago.  Technical knowledge has improved since then.  Besides, I have the best witches and wizards in Britain working on it--well, those not snapped up by your Order."

"Why don't you consider accepting the additional security I can offer you?" Harry suggested, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.  "We're allies, Justin.  We should be working together."

The patronizing quality of Justin's smile became more apparent.  "Oh, I know all about your little enclave in Godric's Hollow, Potter.  I just don't see a need to join it."

"You would be our guest, Justin.  I'm not trying to take charge of your operations or anything, and I wouldn't expect you to be privy to our confidential operations, either.  We would just be sharing a base.  The Phoenicians wouldn't interfere with your day-to-day business."

"That's for certain," Justin said, and his tone was less indulgent, with an edge to his voice now.  "Why don't you tend to your own business, and let me tend to mine?  I assure you, I have hand-picked teams working for me."

"Yes, you have a lot of excellent wizards here," Harry agreed.  "I know some of them personally, and a few others by reputation.  Your organization is very impressive.  But Justin, Voldemort is a very resourceful enemy.  He could already have corrupted one or more of them."

The indulgence was back.  "These are people I've known for years, Harry.  Some of them since Hogwarts.  Ms Bones and Mr Boot are both with us, you know.  There's not a witch or wizard among them who would betray me."

"My parents thought that, too!" Harry retorted.  "They were betrayed by a man they'd gone to school with.  Peter Pettigrew was one of my father's first friends, since before Hogwarts days.  And he still turned his back on them when Voldemort beckoned him."

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" Justin said angrily.

"I won't!" Harry said, raising his voice.  "Dumbledore has always said that fearing to name a thing makes it stronger, and I will not give Voldemort strength by fearing to say his name.  I will not speak euphemistically of the biggest evil in this world."

Justin's eyes widened at Harry's outburst, and the smile had slipped from his face.  "Harry," he said slowly, "aren't you taking this a little too personally?"

Harry sighed and scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed, but at the same time indignant.  "Justin, Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me when I was a baby.  He tried to kill me nearly every year once I started at Hogwarts, and since I left Hogwarts, he's tried to kill me about once a month.  Don't you think I have a right to take it a bit personally?  Look at all our friends--he killed Diggory, didn't he?  And Padma and Parvati?  And what about all the others, all the ones a few years younger or a few years older, that we didn't know well, but they'd gone to Hogwarts with us, and they were good people, and he killed them.  And now you're on his list, too.  Don't you understand, Justin, that this _is_ personal?"

His quiet intensity had gotten through where reason and shouting had not.  Justin was completely sombre now, meeting Harry's gaze levelly.  "All right, Harry.  You're right about that.  But how can I retreat from this place, into a place that's secure, but secret?  I'm a public figure.  People know about you, they understand the war you're fighting and that you have to be secret to do it; but I'm a politician, and politicians are servants of the people.  I can't retreat from the people I'm purporting to serve, can I?  It's my obligation to them, as much as anything, that keeps me here."

"Manchester isn't going to be safe forever," Harry said quietly.

Justin nodded.  "I know that, Harry.  Believe me, I understand the risks I'm taking.  I've considered them all very carefully, I've weighed the cost, and I've found that there really is no choice."  He stepped towards him and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  "I _do_ appreciate the intelligence you shared with me, and the efforts it required of you and your people.  And I also appreciate your offer of protection.  But I couldn't live with myself if I left Manchester now.  This is what I have to do, Harry."

They searched each other's gazes for a long minute.  Finally, Harry nodded.  "I'm sorry to hear it, but I understand," he said.  "I promise you you'll have immediate access to any information we come across regarding your safety, and you'll always have a welcome in Godric's Hollow, or wherever we can help you.  That's my word on it, Justin."

Justin smiled slightly.  "And for my part, if I hear anything that can impact your operations, or likewise guard your safety, I'll let you know immediately.  That's _my_ word on _that_, Harry."

They nodded, and Harry clapped Justin on the shoulder.  He was reluctant to turn to the door, reluctant to go, because there was a quiet but deep certainty inside him that Justin's days were numbered, and that the two of them might not meet again in life.  But there was nothing else he could do in the face of Justin's quiet resolve.  He knew Justin was aware of his situation, and if Justin had accepted it, Harry couldn't refuse it.

He headed down to the first floor of the office building, smiled at the receptionist as he passed her, and stopped at the security booth in the entry.  The guard looked up from her novel--_Passionate Trousers_, he thought, watching the couple on the cover embrace and then run out of sight.

"Back already, guv'nor?" she asked, handing him the clipboard and enchanted quill; it would only let a person sign their true name.

_Harry James Potter_, he wrote, smiling at her.  "Mr Finch-Fletchley the Younger and I didn't have much to discuss," he said.  "We were at school together, and I just wanted to stop in and give him a hallo while I'm in town."

"Well, I'm sure it was a pleasure, Mr Potter," she said, smoothing her nut-brown hair, which was plaited around her head.  "Remember and vote Anti-Obstructionist now, sir."

He laughed with her.  "I'll do that, Officer.  Have a good day."

He made his way down the pavement towards his rented car.  It grieved him to lose another ally, particularly one who had been so popular among the people.  Lucius Malfoy had, of course, publicly opposed him, particularly by denying that Voldemort was alive and at work in Europe.  Minister Fudge had denounced him as a phony, claiming his platform didn't have a leg to stand on.  Justin had proven otherwise, though.  He addressed fears that the Ministry ignored, giving perfectly logical--and entirely true--explanations for the killings and other mysterious events that were occurring.

Harry tried to comfort himself with the fact that Justin was Muggle-born, and would have been targeted by Voldemort sooner or later.  At least this way, Justin would be able to have an impact on the Wizarding world, and he was actively educating them about their greatest enemy.  At least this way, Justin wasn't simply throwing his life away for no good reason.

Dena Davies would be arriving in Manchester Friday evening, and she would report to Justin's head of security as the ostensible American Auror who'd been on Nixon's case.  There was nothing else the Order could do, if Justin was unwilling to accept their hospitality.

~*~

_Assassination Attempt Shocks Wizarding World_ _by Rita Skeeter_

_Diagon Alley, London -- Chaos erupted at an Anti-Obstructionist Party rally in the Geas and Rede Conference Center Tuesday, when Party leader Justin Finch-Fletchley was the target of an apparent assassination attempt.  A small group of cloaked and hooded figures Apparated into the conference room, firing Stupefaction spells into the crowd.  Finch-Fletchley's staff hurried him off the stage, but London businessman Jeremiah Tennison was the victim of the Killing Curse seemingly aimed at Finch-Fletchley.  Two other prominent party supporters, businesswitch Caroline St. John and Sir Nigel Mortimer, were also victims of the Killing Curse._

_An American Auror who was present at the conference  was able to subdue all but two of the Death Eaters involved, accidentally killing two.  "Of course we regret that something of this nature could happen," she said, wiping nervous sweat from her forehead.  "But we've been on the trail of this particular Death Eater for a long time."  The Death Eater in question was none other than Margaret Nixon, a famous Quidditch player from Texas, America.  When questioned as to the nature of the attacks, Davies suggested it was romantic in nature.  "Nixon and Finch-Fletchley were seeing each other last year, and we presume this was done to exact revenge for his breaking it off."_

An attack of this nature naturally raises speculation regarding the veracity of Finch-Fletchley's claims that You-Know-Who has returned.  "Nonsense," replied Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge when he was questioned about it.  "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned!  You've heard the statement by the American Federal Bureau of Aurors.  Their Magical Intelligence Agency has been tracking Nixon's activities for some time now--since the last Quidditch World Cup.  Now, if you'll please just bugger off and let a chap get some work done."

For related news, see page 2A.

**Anti-Obstructionist Candidate Killed in Freak Accident**

by Colin Creevey

Anti-Obstructionist favourite for the Ministry Justin Finch-Fletchley had, only hours before, been rescued by an American Auror from assassination.  Returning home from an undisclosed safe location, where he had awaited the results of the official investigation into the attack at the Geas and Rede Center, Finch-Fletchley expected a quiet night before travelling by Portkey to the Continent, where he was to meet French Minister of Magic Jacques de Gaulle.

Opening his greenhouse door, Finch-Fletchley was caught in a blast of mandrake scream.  Death was instantaneous.  Mandrakes were a staple in Finch-Fletchley's garden, possibly a carry-over from his Hogwarts days; During Finch-Fletchley's second year, a Basilisk was set loose upon the school by one of You-Know-Who's supporters, and Finch-Fletchley was among the students Petrified by the monster.  Ministry investigators were reluctant to comment on a possible connection between the mandrake's early uprooting and the attack at the Geas and Rede Center.  Finch-Fletchley was accompanied by one of his top aides and his press secretary, both of whom were too far away to hear the mandrake scream, but saw their party leader fall.  Improvising ear muffs, the two ran in to assist him, but were too late.  Both witnesses declined to comment for the Daily Prophet, but intimated there would be a party press conference scheduled at a later date.

Harry folded his paper and sighed.  One attack foiled, only to be followed by attack from an unexpected place.  He didn't for an instant believe the mandrake had been accidentally uprooted, or that the attack had somehow come from outside the Anti-Obstructionist Party.  Justin's safety had been compromised the moment he went public with his beliefs that Voldemort had risen as Dumbledore claimed, and that there should be a political move to oppose him.  He had too many enemies--both in the Ministry and with Voldemort--to be killed in some sort of accident.

He thought of the Phoenicians involved in the effort to protect Justin.  Had Dean seen the story in the _Daily Prophet_ last week?  Was he blaming himself for their failure?  Had someone duped him by feeding him the story that the Geas and Rede attack was the main one, instead of a diversion?  What did his girlfriend Gabrielle think of Justin's death?  Could she have been involved?

And Seamus, who had invested a lot of time in his disguise while visiting Dean for the whole story.  Had someone recognized him as a Phoenician, and realized their plan was compromised?  Had the mandrake been planted as a result of Harry's orders to investigate the assassination plot?

And Dena Davis, who had made a special trip from Wales to provide a legitimate cover for the Order's involvement at Geas and Rede?  Had someone recognized her as a Pendragon cousin, even though she was an American?  Had someone in one of the American agencies fingered her as an imposter?

And Hermione, who had received the letter, who had seen the significance and brought the whole thing to Harry's attention.  Was she mourning for Justin right now?

And Ron, who was spending his twentieth birthday extending the Order of the Phoenix's official condolences to Mr and Mrs Finch-Fletchley.

And Harry himself.  Had his visit to Justin been what tipped their hand to the Death Eaters?  If he had stayed in Godric's Hollow that day, if he had sent Hedwig instead of going in person, would Justin still be alive?

But it had been a grand run, hadn't it?  And the Anti-Obstructionist Party was still outspoken in its belief that Voldemort was a real and present danger; Justin Finch-Fletchley had just been the candle that lit the fire of resistance.  His death had been a wake-up call to wizards across the world, that evil was active in their world--perhaps threatening only England right now, but bent on establishing a darkness that would surely spread from England to the Continent, and from the Continent across the entire world.

Since Justin's death, a week ago today, a dozen resistance groups, from Northern Ireland and the Republic, from Scotland and France, from Norway and the Ukraine, had been in touch with Order of the Phoenix operatives, offering their sympathy and pledging their solidarity.

The Anti-Obstructionist Party was in the process of selecting a new candidate to head up their bid for the Ministry, and their two main choices had actually given a joint interview, each one pledging to support the other's nomination.

And even in death, Justin added to their number daily.

  


**Alternate Ending**

~*~

_Assassination Attempt Shocks Wizarding World_ _by Rita Skeeter_

Diagon Alley, London...

For related news, see page 2A.

**Anti-Obstructionist Candidate Killed in Freak Accident**

by Colin Creevey...

Both party members declined to comment for the Daily Prophet, but intimated there would be a party press conference scheduled at a later date.

Harry folded his paper and sighed.  One attack foiled, only to be followed by attack from an unexpected place.  He didn't for an instant believe the mandrake had been accidentally uprooted, or that the attack had somehow come from outside the Anti-Obstructionist Party.  Justin's safety had been compromised the moment he went public with his beliefs that Voldemort had risen as Dumbledore claimed, and that there should be a political move to oppose him.  He had too many enemies--both in the Ministry and with Voldemort--to be killed in some sort of accident.

He thought of the Phoenicians involved in the effort to protect Justin.  Had Dean seen the story in the _Daily Prophet_ last week?  Was he blaming himself for their failure?  Had someone duped him by feeding him the story that the Geas and Rede attack was the main one, instead of a diversion?  What did his girlfriend Gabrielle think of Justin's death?  Could she have been involved?

And Seamus, who had invested a lot of time in his disguise while visiting Dean for the whole story.  Had someone recognized him as a Phoenician, and realized their plan was compromised?  Had the mandrake been planted as a result of Harry's orders to investigate the assassination plot?

And Dena Davis, who had made a special trip from Wales to provide a legitimate cover for the Order's involvement at Geas and Rede?  Had someone recognized her as a Pendragon cousin, even though she was an American?  Had someone in one of the American agencies fingered her as an imposter?

And Hermione, who had received the letter, who had seen the significance and brought the whole thing to Harry's attention.  Was she mourning for Justin right now?

And Ron, who was spending his twentieth birthday extending the Order of the Phoenix's official condolences to Mr and Mrs Finch-Fletchley.

And Harry himself.  Had his visit to Justin been what tipped their hand to the Death Eaters?  If he had stayed in Godric's Hollow that day, if he had sent Hedwig instead of going in person, would Justin still be alive?

Harry heard a tapping at his window and swivelled in his chair to look.  A medium-sized brown owl was perched on the windowsill, looking in at him.  Harry murmured a protection charm, then opened the window and picked up the owl.  It gave him the letter, then huddled sadly in his hands.  Frowning, he placed it on his shoulder, then opened the letter.

_Harry - _

_If you get this, you'll know by now that I'm dead.  (What an odd thing, to write those words!)  I've seen enough of you by now to know that you're probably blaming yourself for my death.  Well, don't.  You-Know _[this was scribbled out]_ Voldemort is entirely to blame.  You warned me, and I listened, I truly did, and I appreciate it, but we both know I couldn't do what you asked.  You did your best, mate.  None of this blame is to you.  Please let my parents know I went the way I wanted to, speaking out against hatred and intolerance, and trying to make a difference._

_It was a grand run, wasn't it?_

_Justin_

It _had been a grand run, hadn't it?  And the Anti-Obstructionist Party was still outspoken in its belief that Voldemort was a real and present danger; Justin Finch-Fletchley had just been the candle that lit the fire of resistance.  His death had been a wake-up call to wizards across the world, that evil was active in their world--perhaps threatening only England right now, but bent on establishing a darkness that would surely spread from England to the Continent, and from the Continent across the entire world._

Since Justin's death, a week ago today, a dozen resistance groups, from Northern Ireland and the Republic, from Scotland and France, from Norway and the Ukraine, had been in touch with Order of the Phoenix operatives, offering their sympathy and pledging their solidarity.

The Anti-Obstructionist Party was in the process of selecting a new candidate to head up their bid for the Ministry, and their two main choices had actually given a joint interview, each one pledging to support the other's nomination.

And even in death, Justin added to their number daily.


End file.
